Shadow
by Alecae
Summary: Tied in with the Wolverine movie, but may not seem like it in the beggining. A group of elite government trained "special" agents get a new assignment: to protect the children of one of the main scientists working on perfecting the adamantium skeleton.


_**Shadow**_

* * *

"And you're absolutely positive you can handle this?" Mrs. Benson asked while handing over her baby.

"Yes, ma'am. My team and I got this, Mrs. B." The 18 year old smiled confidently. "All of your children will be completely safe under our care. If anything happens I will alert you, but make sure you do what you have to before coming back. We have been trained by the very best."

"So you have all my directions?"

Shadow nodded. "I have them all memorized and the book is in my room, ma'am."

Baby Sven started to wake up and Shadow rocked and shushed him back to sleep. Mrs. Benson sighed and kissed her baby's forehead, Shadow gave her a reassuring smile and waved her off to the small jet waiting in the back yard.

When the jet was out of sight, Shadow walked back into the large house and made her way to the baby's room. She carefully laid baby Sven in his cradle and walked out of the room, closing the door carefully.

A large crash and the sound of something shattering broke the silence. Shadow took off running toward the sound. An earsplitting scream echoed through the house. Shadow skidded to a halt in the doorway holding a gun against her black pants covered in leather straps to disguise it in case she pulled it out in front of one of the children. She slipped the gun back into its holder hidden by her cropped black jacket.

Eric, the boy twin, was crouched next to his twin sister, Susan. Susan's leg had a long cut that was oozing blood onto the sparkling white tile.

"We were playing ball and I knocked over the glass bowl!" Eric explained quickly.

Shadow took a deep breath and slowly let it out trying to ignore the smell of the blood. She got a clean towel from a cabinet and wet it a little. She pressed it to the cut on Susan's leg and pet her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Do you mind if I carry you to the nearest sink, dear?"

Susan shook her head and Shadow easily lifted her. A few seconds later a maid ran in panting.

"Ah, hello, would you please help Eric clean this mess up?"

The maid nodded and immediately went to work. Shadow walked out of the room and tried to remember where the nearest bathroom was but somehow ended up in the kitchen. She sat Susan on the counter and pulled out a small black walkie-talkie.

"Tyler, can you help me? I'm in the kitchen. Bring the first aid kit."

About half a minute later a tall black haired boy with glasses walked silently in the room carrying a first aid kit. He stood in the doorway for a couple seconds just admiring Shadow and her beauty; her lean body, black silky curly hair with white lowlights, and her one light green and other gray eye. Her eyes suddenly focused on him and she smiled softly.

Shadow noticed his glasses. "I'm sorry, you were working. Let me call someone else to fix her leg." She ran a hand through her soft hair.

"It's fine hold my glasses."

Shadow put his glassed on top of her head and sat at the table. After about fifteen minutes Tyler finished bandaging Susan and was putting away his supplies. Susan walked over to Shadow and asked if she could pick dinner later.

"Sure, just come when you want to eat."

Susan nodded and walked out of the room. Tyler sat down in front of Shadow and just looked at her.

"Why do you always look at me?"

"I don't know, you're just so beautiful."

"You just want some love, don't you?" She smiled and turned her head to the side.

Tyler smiled and kissed her quickly. Shadow wrapped her arms around his neck when he pulled away. She pulled him so that their lips touched lightly and Tyler reached up to run his hands through her hair.

"You should probably go back to work, Ty."

He smiled and nodded while putting on his glasses. He walked out of the door and Shadow ran after him. He turned around looking confused. She leaned up and pulled off his glasses, his cheeks turned red and she kissed him passionately. She smiled at him proudly as she slipped his glasses back on his face.

Tyler walked back into the computer/conference room looking very serious. Emmett smiled as he looked up at Tyler.

"It must be nice to have a girlfriend who likes to show her love whenever she lays eyes on you."

Tyler smiled and shook his head, "You jealous?"

"Heck yeah! I wish I could find a girl like her; she's sexy, nice, strong, and really smart. Tyler, she's a keeper."

"I know, Emmett."

"But you do have to remember she isn't just a girl. She's a dog so do be careful, Ty." Abe said sadly.

"So? None of us are normal either, Abe. Tyler, can do anything with electronics with his mind. I'm part machine, and you, Abe, can change your appearance. So what if Shadow is a wolf?"

"Being a dog is not the same as being gifted like us, Emmet!"

"Well she's our leader and that's what matters. She was able to make it to the top. We weren't."

Tyler sat down at his desk to continue his research pertaining to their newest mission. He was used to their arguing.

"That's because she's a monster and her parents abandoned her!"

Tyler sucked in a quick breath.

"And you're not a monster?" Emmet asked smiling.

"No, because I don't get all weird when I smell blood," he stated.

"She's a wolf what do you expect?!"

"I expect some self control. I like her, but isn't it dangerous for you, Tyler. I mean, she doesn't even need to sleep like we do."

"Actually she does. She skips sleep so she can protect the people she care about, which is all of us, Abe."

Abe looked down.

After shadow got most of the children fed she put them to bed. Abe helped since he already finished what she ordered him to do.

"Abe, wasn't there another son?"

"Yes," he took out a sheet of paper, "17, dyed red hair, hazel eyes, likes to party, quite the rebel and a playboy. Name: Perce."

Shadow rolled her eyes, "Great." She pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Tyler, check house database. Has Perce gotten back or is he home?"

"Negative, Shadow, Perce is MIA."

"Crap, any clue to where I can find him?"

"Yes, here's the address…."


End file.
